Dark Voyage
by LittleBumpkin
Summary: Currently doing a rewatch of Voyager, and since there is no Mirror Universe episode, my imagination started to fly... This is my take on Voyager and her crew and their adventures in the Mirror Universe. I know it has been done many times before but give it a chance. Rated T for now, but leaning towards the M side. AU.


**So, this is my first Star Trek fic. I've been a fan for quite some time, but I am no expert on the Star Trek Universe. There might be a few mistakes here and there. Also English is not my first language and that means you might find spelling and grammar errors as well. Might also be a bit too much for T rating, and if you want me to change the rating up, suggestions are welcome. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story! And yes. I do not own Star Trek.**

Harry Kim was in a hurry. The captain had called for him. It was both intriguing and scary at the same time. Something had happened, something very important that might turn the tide for the rebels permanently. The corridors of the warship Voyager, one of the fastest and most heavily armed ships in the rebel feet were buzzing with rumours.

He couldn't help but to feel a bit proud as well. Captain Janeway had called for him. She found him important and trustworthy enough to attend a meeting like this. His efforts had not been in wain. Over the last ten months since joining the rebels Harry had made his way up in the hierarchy quickly. He had something that many of the other fighters lacked, discipline.

As most Terrans Harry had lived a hard life, but at least he had grown up free together with his family something that could be considered as quite unusual. Being a free Terran however did not mean that life was a walk in the park.

The Kim family had fled to a small and strategically unimportant moon near the Romulan boarder and that was where Harry was born. There was a reason however that no one had any interest i the moon. The conditions were harsh and there were almost no natural resources of value to anyone. Harry had grown up in peace, but on the other hand he could barely remember a day of his life before the rebels that he had gone to sleep with his belly full. Every day had meant hard work just to survive and along the way he had lost two sisters to disease and starvation.

When he came to the rebels he was a scrawny thing. Scrawny and naive. Many of the other Terrans had made fun of him. That had all changed now. Harry Kim was not the one to fuck with. Months of almost non stop training and a good deal of the Doctors muscle enhancement drugs had made him a terrifying warrior.

The other rebels had laughed at him when he chose to spend his free time sparring at the holodeck or doing battle simulations instead of drinking or whoring around just like they. Seemed like he had the last laugh after all. Who was the one heading to the captains debriefing now? He smiled smugly and held his head high as he rounded a corner.

The captain was sitting in her chair behind her desk facing the window in the dimly lit readyroom. The only thing he could see was the top of her hairdo and her leather clad hands resting on the armrests. Harry could feel his stomach flutter.

"Captain, you wanted to see me." He tried to sound confident but his voice had a hint of uncertainty to it.

Captain Janeway turned her chair and faced him with a cold and lifeless smile. She wore the black uniform that was soon to be worn by every single rebel. It made her look more imposing than usual and made her pale skin and ice blue eyes stand out even more against the general blackness of the chair and the garments.

"Harry. What do you think of the new uniform?"

"It is a good and functional uniform Captain. And it suits you very well."

She chuckled silently and it sent a shiver up Harry's spine. He was not sure it was the answer the Captain had intended him to give her, but at least she did not seem mad at him. Sill she showed no sign of wanting to tell him why he was here. He had heard rumours of a meeting with the other rebel leaders but still it was only him and the Captain alone in the room.

"Computer, lights!" said Janeway and the whole room was suddenly basking in a blueish sterile light.

Harry could see small pieces of debris and something that looked like some kind of alien technology on the captains desk. He wondered what all this was about. It mostly looked like junk to him, but then again Harry was no engineer. Janeway reminded silent and Harry did not dare utter a word. The Captain was known for her temper and even if Harry at the moment seemed to be her golden boy, bodyguard and left hand it was safe not to upset her.

Suddenly three people materialized in the room. To Harry they where all familiar. Will Riker, Smiley and Jadzia Dax. It was well known what kind of relationship Riker and Janeway had, but today they did not great each other with a kiss. There seemed to be tension in the air and they both glared at one another. On the other hand that really meant nothing. Janeway and Riker fighting was nothing new. Usually they solved it in bed. At least Smiley and Jadzia seemed to be in a good mood and Captain Janeway began to speak:

"As you might know the Klingons had an encounter with a previously unknown race called The Borg. Two battle cruisers and several smaller ships were destroyed by a cube shaped ship before it was blown up after being rammed by the last remaining Klingon ship. We watched it from a far and collected some of the debris. My scientists have analyzed what was left of the Borg ship and I must say the results are most intriguing."

"Is it true that they have what we would call trans warp capability?" Smiley sounded enthusiastic.

"It is more than that. They have weapons and shield technology that are beyond everything we have ever seen. Imagine what this could do for us!"

Harry had never seen Captain Janeway this positive before, and for some reason it made her seem so much less intimidating. Her smile was far from the cold smirk she usually wore and her eyes shone like stars. He could not help but to think that she was a very beautiful woman. He had never seen her it in that way Before. To him she had Always been an unattainable ice queen.

"What kind of action do you propose we take then? Where can we find these "Borg" and can we even assume they want to share their technology with us. Based on the data you've showed us they hardly seem like the helpful, social type." Riker said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry could see how Janeway's eyes turned cold again, and a little evil smirk played on her lips. She looked straight at Riker and said:

"If you want to stay behind when the rest of us take back the Terran Empire you are welcome to do so Riker. I'm pretty sure Picard can find someone just as qualified to take your place in a matter of seconds."

Riker turned red and mumbled something into his beard. The only thing Harry could make out was the word "bitch" at the end of the sentence. He concluded that this quarrel between Riker and Janeway might not be so easily solved. Perhaps a session between the sheets would not do this time around? He had to fight hard not to smile and he noticed Jadzia doing the same on the other side of the room.

* * *

Chakotay was pissed off. Just as he was most of the time. Behind him B'Elanna was cursing loudly in klingon. The corridors at Terok Nor were packed with people and Chakotay wanted to kill them all for blocking his path. Pathetic scum!

Chakotay was a former slave and currently the leader of a smaller group that took care of "unpleasant problems" for Intendant Kira. He, and his most trusted sidekicks the vulcan Tuvok and the half Klingon B'Elanna currently tried to force their way to the Intendants quarters.

"Do not fucking touch me, you dirty animal!" B'Elanna growled behind his back. He smiled to himself and wondered who the unlucky person who had bumped in to B'Elanna was this time. The poor bastard might find himself missing an arm or two later in the afternoon if B'Elanna was in an exceptionally bad mood.

Not many even dared to go near the trio, not by choice anyway. Dressed in black leather, outfitted with heavy weapons and a reputation to be violent and ruthless they where feared by most on Terok Nor, even the detestable snake Garak.

Today the Intendant had requested his presence in her quarters. Chakotay was not sure why. Perhaps she had work for them, or perhaps she was just horny? "My favourite toy"she called him. He gritted his teeth. Not that he really cared what she called him anyway. The intendant was a beautiful woman, and she liked it rough just like he did. At least it was better than spending his money on the dirty, underfed whores at the brothel.

As they reached the intendant's quarters they bumped into Garak who was on his way out. The Cardassian had the trademark evil grin on his lips and his pale eyes swept over the group.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chakotay and his little friends. I must warn you, the Intendant is not in a very good mood and she was expecting you half an hour ago already."

Chakotay hoped that one day, hopefully in the near future, he would find himself twisting a knife in Garaks stomach. Today was not the day though, and he let the Cardassian pass without a word. Tuvok looked stoical as ever, and B'Elanna growled silently as her nemesis passed her a bit too close rubbing her shoulder with his arm.

Inside the Intendants quarters it was warm and smelled of liquor, hot bodies and expensive perfume. Tuvok and B'Elanna stayed in the background near the door, while Chakotay walked closer. The Intendant herself was lounging on a pile of large cushions dressed in an almost transparent white dress that left very little to the imagination. Chakotay could not help liking her choice of clothing. He licked his lips.

A female Terran slave was massaging the intendant's shoulders while a male vulcan was holding a goblet for her. Two male Terrans were sitting by her feet kissing and touching each other. One of them was unfamiliar and had a jewelled pet collar around his neck. The man was quite tall and lean with short light brown hair and he looked completely stoned. Such a disgusting little whore. He even seemed to enjoy himself being humiliated like this! Chakotay barely managed to control the impulse to kick the pathetic creature in the head.

"Chakotay, my dear, you seem angry today. You know that always turns me on." Intendant Kira smiled wickedly at him.

Yes, he was angry. She was right. No matter how violently he fucked the Intendant, no matter how hard he ripped her hair or how much he choked her she was still the one in charge. He was there because she liked it and with a flick of her finger she could probably call for her bodyguards to end their little game in an instant. The sense of control he felt was just an illusion. How was he really any different from that pathetic moaning excuse for a Terran on the floor?

"You asked for me, Intendant." He said as coldly as he could straightening his back to seem more confident.

"I need you to track the movements of a group of rebels currently stationed in The Badlands. Their leader is a well known criminal called Kathryn Janeway. She has gathered and organized a group f rebels for something big. Possibly an attack on the alliance. We don't like that. That is why you will take your team, find out what is going on and if it is possible kill Janeway and as many of her operatives as possible. You destroy Janeway and the alliance will thank me."

Chakotay nodded slowly. He had done worse things. He had no love for the rebels. Or to be exact, he could not care less about them. A Terran had to do what he had to do to live a somewhat good life in this Universe. The Intendant rose to her feet and circled him her hands lightly roaming over his leather pants. He tried hard not to pay attention to that fact, but as usual his body betrayed him.

"I have a gift for you as well. One of the best pilots in the Galaxy. He will help you navigate the Badlands and find the rebels. Tom get up!"

The man with the collar got up unsteadily on his feet. He smiled at them like an idiot and from B'Elanna's place by the door Chakotay could hear an angry growl.

"That waste of skin! He will not fly any ship I set a foot on!"

"In this case I tend to agree with B'Elanna. That man does not seem fit for piloting any kind of craft." Tuvok finally spoke up.

"I'm Tom Paris, the best pilot in the galaxy." The intoxicated pilot slurred still with a smile on his face. It was pretty obvious he had no clue what was happening around him. Chakotay sighed. He had heard the name Tom Paris before. He was indeed one of the best pilots but sadly also well known for his extensive abuse of anything that could get him intoxicated. A pathetic fool.

"Tuvok. Get him to a doctor. We will need him for this, unfortunately. He needs a hypospray to sober up. After that lock him up in a cell to calm down."

Tuvok dragged the unsteady Tom Paris out of the Intendant's quarters followed by a muttering B'Elanna.

"Well now that we are done with the boring part, I think it is time to have some fun Chakotay. You know, I'm quite angry with you for being so late. You better work hard to make up for it."

The Intendant smiled evilly.

* * *

Harry did not see the Captain for five days after the meeting. She kept to herself no doubt carefully planning the next move. She was not the kind of person that would just hang around doing nothing. Perhaps she didn't want to reveal too much about her strategies, they had found Alliance spies among their people before, so it made sense to Harry. The less people that knew about the plans to seek out the Borg the better.

Harry also had his hands full with other things. Captain Janeway had put him in charge of both coordinating the distribution of the new uniforms as well as the battle simulations on the holodecks. It filled him with a certain satisfaction. He tormented certain people that were lazy or he was simply less fond of with extremely challenging simulations and sometimes he disengaged the safety protocols as well. Being beaten up by four strong Klingons could teach even the most stupid once a lesson. If you didn't obey Harry Kim's orders you would get your punishment. Sometimes he joined the fighting as well. Just to keep up his own skills and show the newly recruited rebels who was the boss.

Most of the time his efforts had very good results and the new uniforms boosted the morale of the crew. What they needed was discipline and a clear chain of command to follow. Harry provided them with that. To win this fight they needed to be organized, the captain had told him that countless times.

The only one who didn't approve of his methods was the Doctor who had his hands full around the clock in Sickbay. But on the other hand he was just a hologram and Harry didn't pay much attention to his whining. It was not like he had to sleep, eat or do anything to keep going, so why not work around the clock instead? This was the rebellion, not a god damn vacation spot for medical holograms!

On the fourth day of hard work they got a few new recruits. Five Terrans and two Vulcans. Harry liked the Vulcans because they were much more disciplined than the Terrans and easy to train. He liked a young man named Vorik best, and put his name on his mental list of possible personal asistants.

And, then there was this girl called Annika. Harry Kim would never think he would be so soft, but she made his knees weak like jelly. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his thoughts kept going back to her beautiful blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and perfectly shaped body. Maybe he was just horny. Maybe his sex programs on the holodeck was not enough to satisfy him, and he needed to feel a real body sometimes? Or, the thought was scary, maybe it was something more. A crush?

"Love is a luxury we can not afford. We live on the run, we fight, and we might just be dead the next day. That is the way of the rebels and emotional attachment can only do one thing: Impale our judgement." The Captain said once in her ready room. She had been sipping her coffee as usual and Harry had not been sure if she was really talking to him or if she was just voicing her thoughts.

He remembered it though, maybe because even if the Captain was most probably right it also made him feel incredibly melancholic.

Anyway he had still found himself sitting next to Annika in the mess hall just a few hours after she had arrived. He had simply felt drawn to her like a moth to light. And she didn't seem to mind his company. She was not the most talkative woman he had met, but he kind of liked it. She might not have said much, but what she said made perfect sense. She was smart, and for Harry it was quite refreshing not to have to engage in meaningless smalltalk.

Annika had been an engineer at a pirate ship earlier, and had barely escaped when the rest of the crew had been captured by the Cardassians. Harry had placed her in engineering right away. Both because there was a shortage of competent staff there and because of selfish reasons. It was easier to keep track of what she was doing and where she was spending her time. He wanted to keep her for himself.

"Janeway to Kim" Harry still wasn't uses to his new com batch and was slightly startled when he heard the Captain's voice.

"Yes Captain"

"I have important instructions for you. Meet me in the ready room right away."

"Yes Captain!"

Harry hurried to the nearest turbo lift his heart racing in his chest. The Captain had finally came out of her hiding place, and he was quite sure this meant something big.


End file.
